The incidence of Type 1 diabetes (“T1D”) has risen rapidly worldwide since the mid-20th century, increasing by 3-4% per annum in Europe and America (1-5). T1D is currently an incurable disease, characterized by an acute clinical phase, reflecting progressive autoimmune destruction of insulin-producing pancreatic beta cells. There is no effective treatment to reverse new onset T1D, despite a vast increase in knowledge of its immunogenetic basis. (6) Despite the fact that autoreactive T cells undeniably mediate tissue destruction and cause T1D in mice and humans, clinical trials testing the effect of immunotherapy directed toward specific autoantigens have been disappointing (1). Culina et al. document at least 36 clinical trials of various peptides including GAD and insulin in human T1D (2). These trials have essentially failed to achieve stabilization or reversal of diabetes, indicating the need to keep investigating new therapeutic approaches and combination therapies (3).
The instant disclosure seeks to address one or more of the aforementioned needs in the art, including improved treatments for T1D and autoimmune diseases.